


Hydra’s Web

by Alescar, Natureofthefire



Series: Hydra's web [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter, M/M, Pepper and Natasha are total moms, Peter in a smol bean, Steve and Bucky are so stupid, Tony is a dad, baby spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alescar/pseuds/Alescar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natureofthefire/pseuds/Natureofthefire
Summary: “Kid, why are you handing me a knife?”“It’s to punish me with, sir,”“Kid, no one's going to hurt you here,”“Why?”Or, Peter was raised as Hydra’s Lab rat and is a trained assassin until the avengers find him and try to help.





	1. The Black Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alescar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alescar/gifts).



> Hello guys if you are reading my daredevil fic I’m sorry I will try and wrap that up soon. I got my friend hooked on archive’s Peter Parker fan Fics. So I thought it would be fun to have her beta this to avoid her dying from my grammar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the Black Spider fought the Avengers lets just say it was more of an escape. An escape from a past of pain and future of death and blood on his hands 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Steve and Bucky are taking out a Hydra cell in NY city when they find a child with fear in his eyes and love in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alescar for editing this!!!!

Steve was having a good day, no, a great day. Steve was out with Bucky, taking down a small Hydra cell in New York City.  
“On your left,” Steve yelled and then threw his shield, hitting a Hydra agent who was raising a gun at Bucky.  


“Thanks, pal,” Bucky said, before knocking out the guy he was fighting. “Looks like there’s an underground laboratory,” Bucky says as he looks around the room he and Steve are standing in.  


“I don’t know, Buck,” Steve says and looks around “I hear something behind that door over there, we should check it out,”  


“Let’s go, Stevie,” Bucky says  


“Why do you always call me that?” Steve says smiling.  


“Call you what, Stevie?” Bucky replies drawing out the syllables.  


Steve sighs “Jerk,” he says before pushing Bucky to the side and the bending down to pick up his shield off the ground. As Steve bends down though to pick up his shield and then is pushed onto the ground.  


“If I’m still a jerk, then you're still a punk, Stevie,” Bucky says, smiling and holding out his hand to pull Steve up.

Steve smiles and excepts the hand. Bucky pulls him up a little closer then he expected and looks away quickly, slightly blushing. It was very obvious that he was blushing but, Steve was to busy hiding a blush as well to notice.

“Let’s go Buck it sounds like they are moving,” Steve says 

”You first Punk,” Bucky says raising his gun over Steve's shoulder. Steve kicks the door the door buckled on hinges before falling into the room. Gun shots ring out Steve already has his shield out protecting him and Bucky, thanks to The Wakandans and there expanding nano-tech. (That’s totally a thing right?)

Steve peeked up over his Shield after a few seconds. No one was in the hallway. “Well that was anticlimactic,” Bucky said standing up. “I’m going to scout ahead a bit stay close.” Bucky started to walk down the hallway his gun in his flesh hand as his metal arm was ready to block any bullets that came his way. 

”Bucky wait up,” Steve whisper yelled following Bucky down the hall.

Steve and Bucky continue down the hall opening every door but finding no one. Then Steve heard chains moving. “You hear that?” Steve asks 

”Yep, and I don’t like it,” Bucky replies raising his gun and walking towards the noise. Just before he opens the door though he hears a curse in Russian and the ‘thunk’ of a body hitting a wall. Steve pulled the door open. They both run in only to stop in there tracks. They see a boy with brown hair who looks only 14 and very malnourished. The boy is breathing hard his hands still in the shackles. At his feet lay a man in a white lab coat. The boy snaps up his head looking at the 2 super soldiers. He gets into a fighting stance fear in his eyes. Bucky is the first to move he drops the gun and slowly walks towards the boy. The boy waits until he is only a few feet away before jumping onto the wall and running across it. Bucky raises his arm catching the boy across the legs. The boy lets out a grumble of pain but, quickly recovers. 

”We don’t want to hurt you,” Steve says. The boy looks taken aback. 

”You speak English?” The boy says in a small voice 

”Yes, we do and we just want to help you,” Bucky says pulling out a lock pick. The boy seems to recognize the device and relaxes only a fraction. As soon as the shackles are off the boy doubles over in pain. Steve quickly starts to call Tony and the tower as Bucky slowly picks up the kid. 

”Tony tell Bruce to get Med bay ready,” Steve says. 

”You and cyborg okay?” Tony asks. 

“We're fine, we need to help the boy,” Steve replies already walking out to the quin jet. 

“What boy?” Tony asks, worried. 

“Don’t know yet, found him at the base, bringing him in,” Steve says starting up the jet as Bucky gets the kid strapped in. 

“Ok, told Bruce see you soon,” Tony says hanging up.


	2. He's just a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are terrified. Fury is Mad and no one knows how to take care of a kid especially not a kid who was raised as a weapon. 
> 
>  
> 
> or, Peter wakes up in the Avengers tower to a pirate man and the Avengers arguing about schools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this will be edited sometime this week, it’s a little rough, I’m sorry, but I wanted to keep my promise to you all, so here is Chapter 2.  
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on a few other books, but I will try to update this book every week or so.

As soon as the Quinjet landed at the Compound, the boy was rushed inside on a gurney. Bruce was close behind, already checking out the boys physical wounds and his very protruding ribs. Tony Stark and the Avengers had come out to see the boy. Tony stepped forward, looking back at were the boy had been taken.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Tony. Steve was a little taken aback by how concerned Tony had actually sounded. 

"I don't know, Tony," Steve sighed. "He was fighting someone that looked like a scientist when we found him." Steve was still looking at the door the boy had been taken through. Bucky walked to the door and went to follow the kid. The rest of the Avengers followed. Natasha was the last one to follow, she slowly let out a breath, she could do this. Natasha knew what it was like to be Hydra's lab rat, and she promised herself that she would help this boy and protect him. The Avengers watched the boy, they saw the bruises and scars covering his torso. They also saw the metal bands that looked almost welded onto his wrists. They watched as the doctors gave him Super soldier medication to keep his under as they tried to cut off the metal bands. Natasha, Bucky and Tony's usual cold emotionless faces showed their concern for the boy and their hatred of the people who did this. 

()()()()()()line break)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()() 

It took hours for the medical staff to completely bandage up the boy and get the bands off his wrists. Once the boy was resting, easy Bruce walked out. There was a hint of green around his neck from seeing the kid so mangled and broken by these people. 

"He has a healing factor, so he should be up soon," Bruce sighed, "I don't know guys, he's just a kid, we can't let Fury take him," The Avengers silently nodded, still looking at the boy behind the glass laying in a hospital bed wearing sweatpants 3 sizes too big. "You can go in and see him. I don't know if he'll speak English, though," 

Bruce walked off, trying to calm himself down. 'He was just a kid, not a soldier who had a choice, just a teenager.' Bruce muttered as he walked away. Only Steve and Bucky heard him. The team walked into the room, they stood there looking at the boy before them. He was wrapped in bandages and the room smelled like disinfectant. The boy had a good amount of muscle but was clearly malnourished. It was the kind of muscle you got from working out while almost starving to death.

The Avengers all sat in the room. They were waiting for the boy to wake so they could figure out how to get him back with his family. Natasha and Bucky were standing in the corned studying the boy. "Его синяки соответствуют стулу" (His bruises match the chair) Bucky whispered to Natasha. Natasha looked back to the boys face seeing the bruises that were over his left eye and bottom right cheek. 

"они делают" (They do), Natasha agreed. She took a breath before continuing, "Мы должны защитить его," (We must protect him) Bucky nodded, this boy was going have a lot of people behind him. The Avengers were all just sitting there when Nick Fury walked in. 

"Is this the boy?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, He hasn't woken up yet, he still seems to be healing," Bruce says looking at the bruises on the boy's wrists from the bands that are now a little lighter. 

"Good, we need to get him to the base so we can monitor him," Fury says, 

"No, he stays here, sir," Natasha says and Bucky nods behind her crossing his arms. 

"Stand down, agent," Fury says, but Natasha glares at him, making her point. "What do you think you can do? He has been raised as a weapon, he would never be able to be contained," Fury states. 

"We could help him, maybe even enlist him in high school," Tony says from his spot by the boy's bed. 

"SCHOOL?!?!?!" Fury yells, "This is a boy who was raised a weapon and is enhanced, and you think he should go to school," ______________________________________________________PETERS P.O.V____________________________________________________________________________ My head feels fuzzy, they must have tried to wipe me again. They always try and wipe me, they haven't been able to yet, but that doesn't keep them from trying, from pumping more electricity through my brain to try and fry it. My brain always repairs, always remembers, I wish I could forget, just let it all go down the drain, forget my parents, Aunt and Uncle burning while I watch. I was 6 when they died, watched them burn as the men in black took me. The men in black said I would bring glory to Hydra, that my DNA was the key to my father's work. I never liked Hydra, I was young, but I knew what they were doing was wrong, but where else would I go? I have no one left, no one who could help me. They were right, though, my DNA was the key and know I'm their new Winter soldier, their assassin, their weapon, their Black Spider. 

I can hear voices around me, but they're foggy. I slow my breathing. They are talking in English. I spoke many languages, but no one at Hydra spoke English unless they had too. I do a quick check, feeling for any restraints, my wrists feel bare? I rotate my thumb ever so slightly, I don't feel the pain of the metal bands. I try and concentrate on the heartbeats and what they are saying. I zone in on 9 heartbeats and many electronic noises. I then focus on the conversation they are having. They are yelling and all but, 2 of the people in the room have a heartbeat that is elevated. I stop for a minute, one of the people's heart is off? His heart is almost like a generator, but it's quiet, it's almost calming, that sound reminds me of working with my dad in the lab. I snap out of that though I have to leave, to escape, and to get back to the base. I need to find the other kids and make sure the doctors got them out. My heartbeat jumps at the thought of the kids not being safe. I can hear the people arguing about schools and cages, and then nothing. I've been made. I jump out of the bed and quickly jump to the ceiling. I shoot a web out of my wrist and wince. I haven't used my real webbing in a long time, the bands made sure of it. 

"FRIDAY lock down the med bay," One of the men shout. 

"Nein" (no) I yell 

"DID HE JUST YELL IN GERMAN?!?!?!?!?!" The blond man yelled. I recognized him he was at the base. Then he remembered the kids. 

“детям которых я должен помочь детям.” (The kids, I got to help the kids) I mumbled to myself. I made sure my feet were stuck firmly to the ceiling before I pulled my hands to my face. I froze. My face had bandages. Why would they patch me up? I looked down at my body, feeling the dull ache of my bones and muscles fixing themselves from my last mission and the Chair. __________________3rd POV _________ 

Peter felt the bandages run against his scars and his brand. The brand ran along his right clavicle. The bold letters of PROPERTY OF HYDRA P-001. His brand was a warning, a warning that he was the first of an army of soldiers, the leader of the Spiders. The Avengers watched as the boy pulled off the bandages, they all inhaled at the sight, even Fury. The kid was branded and he was only the first. Natasha and Bucky knew what he was mumbling, they looked at each other after they got over the shock. 

“Stand down, soldier,” Natasha said in an authoritative voice. Peter looked at her, considering if he should comply with the lady with the red hair. She had a good Russian, no accent, and she was holding herself like a soldier. 

“State your position, name, and location of the kids, soldier,” Natasha says. Peter doesn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Leading assassin and leader of spider division P-001, code name Black Spider, rest of team was transferred to alternative base after a threat was detected at mission base Delta.” Peter says, straight-faced and monotone. 

“Get off the ceiling and state your age and given name,” Natasha orders. Natasha tries not to show the anger she has for Hydra, they were training kids again. Peter did as he was told, sitting back down on the bed. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker age 16, 10 years of service,” Peter stated. Peter looked around the room his eyes fell on Bruce. Peter caught his breath. 

“Holy crap, You’re Dr. Bruce Banner!” He whisper-yells. Peter holds Bruce’s gaze. Bruce just stares at the boy. “You are like the king of Science and Gama radiation,” Peter continues. 

Bruce’s eyes shot up, “You understand my work?” Bruce asks. Peter nods so fast his head hurts from the action. Peter is a step away from smiling before his face goes stone again. Peter locks eyes with Bucky. 

“You're the winter soldier,” he whispered. 

”Yes,” Bucky says, looking Peter in the eyes. 

“You have to help us, we want out like you, please, they are just kids, they don’t deserve this, take me instead, but help the kids,” Peter begs, holding Bucky’s gaze. 

“We will help the kids,” Bucky says. Peter nods, not letting his face show any emotion. 

“Permission to sleep Mr. Winter Soldier,” Peter says. 

“Permission granted,” Bucky says, and with that Peter immediately fell asleep. 

“We need to find the other Spiderlings,” Tony says, already pulling up security film from the Hydra Base. Tony almost drops the tablet from what he sees. 

“What is it, Tony?” Steve asks. Tony shows them the footage. It’s Peter standing in front of 5 kids, all in their early-to-mid teens. Peter steps forward and is whipped by a man in a white lab coat. Steve recognizes the man as the one they found by Peter. Peter didn’t even flinch at the whip, the man moved to a girl. She had black long hair. Right as the man pulled his hand back, though, Peter grabbed it, not letting him hit the younger girl. The man yanked his hand free, looking at Peter. 

“Looks like this one needs more time in the chair,” He says in Russian. The other kids step in front of Peter. They were all shorter than him. Peter sighed and pushed through the kids. Peter whispered something to the kids. 

“FRIDAY, enhance sound 20%,” Tony says The sound increased, and they listen to the quiet shuffle of Peter pushing through the younger kids. 

“Don’t worry guys, it doesn’t work, I will never forget you, my family,” Bucky sighs in relief. The boy remembered his life, then, he wouldn’t have to worry about false memories. They all looked at the boy who had put himself in danger to save his small family of kid soldiers. 

Fury left with admiration towards the boy. The Avengers sat by his bed, talking and planning on how to save the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU 4 READING!!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments I love reading them!!!!  
> Special thanks to Alescar for editing these for me couldn’t do it without you!


	3. Why are you being kind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on the ceiling, Bucky is crying and Tony is getting everyone ice cream. 
> 
>  
> 
> or, Peter starts to heal and the avengers are just trying to help him understand that this is not a prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late but I'm grounded from my phone and my laptop only works at school most of the time so YAY chapter.

The Avengers didn't leave the med bay after Peter fell asleep. They all sat around his bed, Tony, Bucky, and Natasha looking at film and trying to figure out how to find the other kids like Peter. Tony was going through hours, maybe even days, of videos of the children and Peter. Tony inhaled sharply, drawing the attention of the other Avengers around him.

"What is it?" Steve asks, walking over to Tony as Bucky and Natasha lean over to see the screen as well. Tony throws the image onto the wall, where it starts to play.

Peter was sitting in the middle of the children holding a smaller child. The children were all in what looked like work out clothing, the girls in sports bras and hair pulled back, the boys with either sweat-soaked shirts or their shirts already removed. Peter looked younger, about 12, the girl he was holding was no more than 8 years old. She had muddy red hair, Tony threw up a picture of Peter and the children at their ages now. The girl was standing to the side of Peter, right next to the black haired girl that Peter was protecting. Tony closed the picture and played the rest of the video, Peter was rocking the girl and asking her what sounded like questions. Everyone looked to Natasha and Bucky, not understanding the language he was speaking. Natasha reached up and turned up the volume " Ti proteggerò non ti preoccupare siamo qui, come ti chiami sorella?" "Je vais vous protéger ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes ici, comment vous appelez-vous soeur?" ' Te protegeré, no te preocupes, estamos aquí, ¿cómo te llamas hermana?" "I will protect, you don't, worry we are here. What is your name, sister?" All the Avengers looked shocked, but continued to watch the screen. Peter continued to rock the girl, repeating the same thing over and over again in different languages.

"Morgan," the girl said in what sounded like very accented English. Peter switched over to English.

"Hello Morgan, my name is Peter. I'm your new family. We all are," Peter says jerking his head back to indicate the others behind him.

"Do you all speak English?" Morgan asked. All of the kids nodded their heads

"They all speak English and German, and some of the others pick up some other languages from me if they have time," Peter says, still rocking the girl.

"How many languages do you speak, brother P'ter?" She asks

Peter sighs "I don't know Morgan, they give me books in other languages, and I learn then to read the books," Peter smiles. "They are always going to try and break and mold you into something or someone you are not, never let them, my sister. Never let them win," Peter slipped off his T-shirt, which was not as soaked as some of the other kids', and pulled it over the thin dress Morgan was wearing. Morgan reached up and touched the brand on Peter's shoulder. Peter didn't flinch away from the touch.

The video ended with Peter introducing the other kids. Tony shut off the video, looking at the boy in front of him. _How was he so kind, so loving, after everything he has been through?_ Tony thought, and looked at the other Avengers. They were all staring at Peter, the same questions in their eyes.

No one thought to count how many kids were in the video, or that Peter was not the oldest in the video. No one noticed the boy sitting to Peter’s left.

Peter sighed in his sleep, mumbling in what sounded like garbled Russian? Natasha and Bucky stared at the boy as he started to wake up, Bucky placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, as soon as the metal touched his flesh Peter was up grabbing Bucky's arm and forcing him to the ground before shooting what appeared to be webs from his wrists and jumping to the ceiling. Peter's eyes were still half closed as he continued to mumble, now in English.

"I won't let them win, I will never forget, you don't own me, I'm a weapon, I'm an assassin, I'M THE MONSTER," Peter's eyes shut tighter as he mumbled like he was trying to shut out the world.

Steve pulled out a knife and cut the white sticky strands of web off of Bucky's arm and leg. Steve slid the knife back into its place on his hip before pulling Bucky to his feet. The Avengers were looking at Peter on the ceiling, Tony was trying to call a suit so they could reach him when Bucky spoke:

"It will only frighten him," Bucky's voice was gruff, almost like he was trying not to cry. A drop of blood fell to the ground. All the Avengers looked at Peter, trying to find any injury on the boy.

"It's his wrists, where the bands were," Natasha says, "I think they were to keep him from using the webs or whatever they are, he is going to lose more blood if we don't get him down soon."

Natasha started directing Steve and Bucky to hold her up so that she could _grab Peter. As they lifted her up, Peter flinched before she even moved to grab him. Natasha frowned. Did he know she was going to grab him?_ Natasha tilted her head to the right before she started singing (In Russian)

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these broken wings and learn to fly,

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,

All your life,

You were only waiting for this moment to be free,

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,

Into the light of the dark black night,

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,

Into the light of the dark black night,

All your life,

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,

Natasha slowly moved her hands closer to Peter as she sang. As soon as she ended the song, her eyes went wide. Peter reached towards her, Natasha grabbed his hand, and she guided him towards the floor. Peter leapt off the ceiling and settled back down onto the bed, humming the song again. Natasha kept humming as she dressed Peter's wrists, which were already starting to heal themselves. Peter slowly opened his eyes and stared at Natasha.

"Miss, why are you bandaging my wrists? They will heal soon." Peter asked, looking confused.

"Dr. Banner, you are needed in the R&D lab 7," FRIDAY said loudly.

Peter jumped out of the bed and snagged the knife off of Steve's hip before getting into a defensive position.

"Peter, no, it's just FRIDAY, the tower's AI, it's okay," Natasha said as Bucky walked towards Peter. Peter stood tall with his head bowed until Bucky was a few feet from him, before dropping to his knees and handing Bucky the knife he was holding. Bucky looked at the knife and said:

"Why are you handing me a knife, son?" as he took it from Peter.

"To punish me with, Sir," Peter said, his head still bowed. Bucky set his flesh hand on Peter's shoulder, right over the brand that laid there.

"No one's going to hurt you here,"

Peter looked Bucky in the eyes and asked: "Why?"

Bucky let a single tear fall down his face as he spoke softly in Russian:

"Because you aren't a weapon you matter no matter what they told you," Bucky took a deep breath, holding back more tears "Because you are strong and caring, hell, the first thing you thought about when you woke up was saving your siblings," Bucky let out a wet laugh.

Peter looked at Bucky and then to the rest of the room. He studied everyone's face, looking for a lie. Most of the Avengers knew enough Russian to piece together what Bucky had said and were nodding or had tears in their eyes. _*cough Steve cough*_ Peter nodded his head and got up from the ground before he reached up and grabbed Bucky's arm, the one that was still on the brand.

"Thank you for seeing me as a person," Peter said on the verge of tears himself.

"THAT IS IT WE ARE ALL GETTING ICE CREAM!" Tony yelled, Peter's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled staring at Tony "You are TONY FREAKING STARK!" "YOU ARE LIKE A FREAKING LEGEND!"

All the Avengers looked at him in disbelief.

"BRUCE, WE HAVE A NEW SCIENCE BUDDY!!" Tony yelled, before ordering a crazy amount of ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start part 2 of this soon it will be titled Hydra's weapon to continue the theme I hope you all enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this comment if you want. 
> 
> Have a great week.


End file.
